Drabbles & One Shots
by Adena McGee
Summary: Different drabbles and one shots dealing with Rick and Lisa as the main pairing. All chapters are completely different stories and scenarios. There are more explanations and better summary at the start of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Drabble

Author's notes: **Ok, so just so that you know that I have not abandoned this fandom and that I AM still writing for it and writing more chapters for the stories. I am giving you here a series of drabbles or one-shots that I should not try to develop into full blown stories because then they explode, like what happened with** _ **A Spacefold Away**_ **. For right now, I am planning on finishing two more drabbles/oneshots that I have planned as I also work on a full story that has not been published yet. As far as my published stories,** _ **Benefits**_ _**of Friendship**_ **will come next, since it is the one that I have planned the most and then I will go back on the planning stages for the other two stories that I have open. I realized that there are some serious issues that I need to go back and plan better because the stories turned out to be bigger than what I anticipated.**

Summary:

This first drabble actually takes place in the **Battle for Earth** universe and I was toying with the idea of including it in the story but I might not so… here goes. Just so that you have a little taste of what's to come, one of the chapters will find the characters celebrating Rick's 24th birthday. The boys want to give Rick a cultural, educational birthday present and Lisa thinks Rick needs some encouragement.

Chapter 01- Birthday Drabble

"Uh, it smells! What is this?" Rick complained while wrinkling his nose as he gazed in fascinated horror at the plate in front of him. He looked for an answer in the faces of his friends and he did not like the answer that he was seeing.

Roy, Kogo and Daigo looked at him with huge smiles on their faces. Rick did not trust any of them, they looked way too amused and based on Max's dubious look, he was not sold on the whole thing either.

When his friend's had dragged him from the table where they all had been sitting together so they could give him his birthday present, he had thought nothing of it. He was a bit puzzled as to why all of them needed to leave

"It's Cambembert cheese, and in honor of your birthday, we thought you should have some culturing, enlightened gift as a right of passage to adulthood."

"I'm turning 24, not 21. I've done my rite of passage already, thank you very much…" Rick commented dryly. Actually that was another occasion he would like to forget. Roy's guffaw and Max's pitying look let him know that they were also remembering that occasion.

"I smell a story here." Kogo said as he noticed all three of their looks.

"How can you even 'smell' anything with this stench!" Rick said to avoid a retelling of that story, although knowing both parties involved, those that knew the story and those curious enough to ask, he had a feeling it would not be long before that story would come to light. In order to distract them, he said, "I've been in gyms that smell better than this." Rick grumbled, covering his nose.

"Oh don't be such a wuss. Just try it!" Kogo said, offering him a plate of the most rancid, stinky food that had been created by humankind.

"How's birthday is it anyway?" Rick replied crankily.

"Oh what an ingrate! After all we all pitched in to get you this wonderful gift. We are trying to educate you little brother. This is what older, responsible and cultured people eat." Roy reprimanded him.

"Well why is it that none of you are trying it? You all are older than me."

"But we are not cultured and I don't care to be either. I'm just a lowly cyborg with a mission" Kogo said, his eyes affecting an innocent look.

"Don't look at me, I'm in your same boat." Daigo said, as they were roughly the same age.

Rick glared at the man that was younger than him by just a couple of months but he blinked in surprise at the new voice that spoke. "Ummmm is that Camembert cheese?" Lisa asked as she passed by from the bar with a drink. Lisa had been sitting with the girls in a bar top table. She had been curious as to what the men had been sneaking around for and she had pretended to go to the bar to see if she could find out. After eavesdropping a bit, well they were not being secretive anymore, she had caught the gist of what was happening.

Rick was still awestruck at the change in Lisa's demeanor. In fact, he was going to blame his docility at following along with his friends' crazy idea on his confusion towards her. Even though he had seen a more playful side of Lisa lately, he was still in awe of her and he had been so conflicted lately in what he felt for his best friend and commanding officer. He wished he could be as casual as the other guys were while talking to her, flirty like Kogo, teasing like Daigo, or like family like Roy and Max. Lately he just felt so awkward around her… So instead of verbalizing his answer, he just nodded.

At Rick's wide eyed nod, Lisa smiled indulgently. She didn't know what was wrong with Rick lately but she tried to be as friendly as possible, after all, it was his birthday celebration. "That's great. Do you mind if I have some?" Lisa asked, thinking that this way they could 'bond' a bit more. He shook his head no, slightly horrified. All the other men looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces. She leaned forward a bit and to grab the cheese, she bent so close, that he could smell the clean, intoxicating scent of her. A perfect mixture of a flowery perfume and a scent that was uniquely hers. She always reminded him of sunshine in a clear summer sky. The fact that he could smell her intoxicating scent above the stink of that rancid piece of cheese was an added bonus.

He nervously held his breath as he looked at her, fascinated. It was a good thing that all of the other men were looking at her with the same amount of incredulity at her willingness to touch that cheese so none of them noticed the look in Rick's face to tease him about it later. She finally grabbed a morsel with two elegant fingers and daintily put it in his mouth as she looked behind her at Daigo who was laughing very hard.

Rick looked at her, gobsmacked. She turned around at gave him a beatific smile. She raised that eyebrow of hers, the one that always indicated a challenge and just like always, he couldn't resist. Well if Lisa likes it… Rick thought as he took one and put it on his mouth. The taste of rancid socks burst in his mouth. It took all of his concentration to chew and swallow. He followed it with a swill of his beer to wash the flavor out.

"So, did you like it?" Daigo said as soon as he could catch his breath after his laughing fit.

"I guess it's an acquired taste…" Rick said hesitantly. He really didn't want to trash it if it was one of Lisa's favorite foods and with the way she enthused about it and gulped it down, it must have been. "So is it one of your favorite foods Lisa?"

"What? Heck no! In fact I think I am leaving right away, I cannot stand the smell of it any longer."

"But you just ate it, you called it great, you…." Rick trailed off when he saw her put the small wedge of the cheese she had "eaten" intact on the plate.

Rick looked at the intact piece of cheese she had just dropped in the plate and then at her face.

"But you… I thought…"

"You shouldn't believe everything you see Captain Hunter." She said with a sly smile. "I just thought you needed some encouragement with this culturing thing. Happy Birthday!" She said and with a tiny little wave and a tinkling laugh, she walked back to her table.

The guys roared with laughter at Rick's incredulous face. They also were pleasantly surprised at the wicked sense of humor their Captain had.

Rick stood up abruptly and moved away. Max thought that maybe the guys (and Lisa) had gone too far with their joke. So he called to his CO "You ok Skipper?"

Rick just looked back and said, "Sure Max, I'm just going to wash my mouth with soap, see if I can revive my tastebuds after that."

He left, amongst the good natured jokes and laughter of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Friends

Ok, so I guess this is what's considered a one shot. I wouldn't know about that because I don't really write anything short of epic, lol. But anyways, I hope that you enjoy this little scene in Rick and Lisa's life.

I picture it any time before the Factory satellite, before things actually got really awkward between them. So this is considered an AU, or a variation of cannon.

As far as how they both act, I imagine some people will classify them as OCC (that's like not according to cannon, right?) but I think that as friends, they would be very close. I've had male friends and still have that I hug and that are touchy - feely (in a respectful way and friendly way, kind of like siblings or family, totally non-sexual) and that's what I picture between them. Just wanted to clarify that since it is an integral part of the story.

Hope you enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just Friends -

Rick and Lisa were wandering around the little tents that had been set up in the middle of downtown. New Macross' main street was completely inaccessible to vehicles, only foot traffic was allowed. It was a wonderful spring day, the sun was finally out, after months of cold dreary days. Although it was warm enough for them to be able to walk around comfortably without layers of clothing, they were still wearing scarves and in the case of Lisa, a pair of lightweight gloves. Rick always teased Lisa about the fact that he could tell temperature by her hands and nose. As soon as the temperature started getting cooler, Lisa's hands and nose would turn into little icicles. When they were in their offices, it was not unusual to see her holding onto a mug of hot coffee or tea, the majority of the cases more to warm her hands than for the pleasure of drinking the liquid itself.

As they walked around, Rick and Lisa were talking and laughing amicably. Lisa had her arm hooked on Rick's arm as they walked, their hips occasionally bumping against each other's. It was so common for them to do that though, that they didn't even notice their closeness. It was just something that they had gotten used to, in the long days and nights that they had consoled each other.

As they walked, Rick had been teasing Lisa about her red nose, caused by the cold, so he bopped it with a finger affectionately. Lisa mock pouted at his but gave him a teasing smile and hugged his arm closer to her. They walked around aimlessly, browsing the wares of the tents. At one point, Lisa patted his arm lightly to get his attention as she gently redirected him towards the one of the sellers that sold hand made soaps.

The vendor greeted them enthusiastically as soon as she saw the pair approach her. She was seemed to be anywhere around 50 to 60 years old based on the lines on her face and the liberal streaks of white that populated her golden hair. Both of them greeted her back as they proceeded to look through the different varieties of soaps sold.

Rick and Lisa looked around, smelling the different soaps and giving each other to smell the ones that they liked the most or found interesting. The lady was amused by their interactions as she looked at them.

"Here, you should buy this one." Lisa said with a giggle. Rick looked at her puzzled as she handed him the aromatic soap. He grabbed the rectangular, waxy object and examined it warily. It was a dark chocolate color, with an irregular shape which attested to the fact that it was handmade. Glancing over at his amused companion, he finally took a whiff of it and he instinctively recoiled from the object he held on his hand. His eyes opened wide in surprise by the assault to his senses as the strong aroma of coffee beans flooded his nostrils in such a way that it was similar to a slap to his sense of smell.

Still holding the bar of soap and with an incredulous look in his eyes, he turned his attention at Lisa who couldn't hold her laughter any longer. He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at her obvious enjoyment of the moment. He took another whiff at it and his smile grew wider. Rick raised one of his dark eyebrow at her direction and said "Really?"

Lisa was obviously enjoying his reaction and replied flippantly, "That might actually help you get up in the mornings."

Rick snorted a laugh. "Lisa, even if I were to bathe in a tubful of the stuff, I would still have a hard time to wake up." He said ruefully.

Lisa giggled but she noted that Rick gave the bar of soap to the lady so he could buy it.

The lady took it and said, "As you can see in the sign, we have a sale for the street fair. Buy three bars for the prize of two. Would you like to take advantage of that?" The vendor informed him as she put the merchandise aside.

Rick considered the offer and he looked at Lisa for her opinion. Lisa discreetly shrugged her shoulder as a go ahead and he responded positively to the lady.

Suddenly, his eyes took a mischievous glint and he turned to his companion. "How about this, you find me another scent that you think that describes me and I will find one for you. Agreed?" Rick said, blue eyes twinkling.

Lisa snickered and agreed. They both moved to different parts of the display to find the scents that they identified the most about the other.

"Do you need help finding anything for your boyfriend?" The lady said amicably at Lisa. Lisa startled when she heard the question since she had not realized the lady was so close to her. She had been so focused in her task that she had completely zoned out.

She had been so taken aback by the question, that she couldn't hide the blush that invaded her cheeks. It was not unusual for people to assume that Rick and her were dating. They had gotten to a point on their friendship that they depended totally on each other for comfort. Rick especially needed a lot of physical affection and over time Lisa had gotten used to how touchy their relationship was. The only downside to that was how it was always misinterpreted by others. By now, their closest friends and the people at the base had gotten used to seeing them interacting so they were not used to covering up their affection outside of the base's walls.

"Oh we are not dating." She said matter of factly, used to explanation by now. From the corner of her eye, she noticed how Rick stopped what he was doing and looked at their direction. The fact that he heard them made Lisa more self-conscious and she ducked her head on the collar of her turtleneck, hoping it would hide enough of her face that he wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"I'm so sorry! How terribly rude of me. I really shouldn't assume…" The lady said, as uncomfortable with the situation as Lisa seemed to be.

The lady was so ashamed that she left them alone for the time that they were perusing the wares. Lisa, who had been enjoying the little game that her friend had come up with, was now feeling rather uncomfortable. She still went through the motions but her heart was not on it. Mechanically, she kept smelling the different soaps but nothing called to her until she found a particular scent that she found appealing and she wouldn't mind smelling on her friend. But as she held the bar of soap in her hand, her mind was reminding her that it would all be for naught. She would barely be able to really enjoy that scent on him, because at the end of the day, she would not be able to be with him when he just finished a bath or shower, she would not be sleeping in the same bed as him and would not be able to be enveloped in his scent as she cuddled the pillows.

"Ready Lis?" Rick asked softly next to her. She started, realizing that she had been so lost in her thoughts, she had not realized when he had come around to her side and was now standing next to her. His blue eyes were soft and inquiring as he patiently waited on her answer.

Lisa nodded quickly, trying to cover up her thoughts and getting out of her funk, as to not bring the mood of the day down. She was so distracted by all this that she had not realized she was clutching the bar of soap so tightly in her hand that the rough hard edges were digging into her skin. She realized what she was doing and opened her hand to look at it. She made a distressed sound as she noticed the marks. Rick, who was standing next to her, looking directly at her, also noticed the marks but instead of making a fuss about it, he gently took the bar of soap out of her hand and asked "Is this your choice for me?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked a bit as if she had not used her voice in a thousand years. She watched him as he brought up the soap and inhaled deeply, a smile in his lips.

"I like it." He said jovially and her heart flipped in her chest at his expression. She saw him give the object to the lady who was discreetly trying not to look their way and failing miserably.

'Get yourself together, Lisa!' she thought to herself. As she saw him paying for the merchandise, she tried to make an effort of appearing normal. She asked "Where's my bar of soap, you already gave it to her?"

"Yup." He answered.

"That's not fair. When do I get to smell my scent?" Lisa asked, trying to play it off as if nothing had happened.

"Soon." He answered enigmatically as he finished paying and accepted the bag from the lady.

They waved goodbye to the vendor and walked away from the tent, both of them distracted. It was obvious that the lady's question and Lisa's answer were laying heavily in both their minds. Almost as an unspoken agreement, they walked away from the tents and moved to a quieter area.

As they walked, there seemed to be some sort of distance between them, an uncomfortable air that was not there before. There were no more accidental bumpings of their hips, no playful touches, no curling of their pinkies when their hands happened to brush each other's. Lisa snuck a glance at Rick and she noticed how preoccupied he looked, as if he was not there with her. Her heart sank. He was probably wishing that there was another woman walking by him, another woman that was truly his girlfriend and not the pale substitute currently beside him.

They suddenly reached the park that that lead to the military living quarters. It was a park that they knew well. Whenever the day was nice and they didn't want to be indoors, they would come out here and discuss non-confidential things under the shade of the beautiful transplanted trees. The fact that they were here, so close to their houses, signified the end of their excursion and Lisa felt a pang at that realization.

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't realize when their steps became slower and slower until they stopped altogether by the shade of one of their favorite trees. The park was quiet, a little oasis, and the day was starting to wind down. It would have been the perfect end to their day, if the atmosphere was not so heavy with the feeling of unspoken words.

Rick was the first one to break the silence. "Here" he said, giving her one of the bars of soap that he had bought. Lisa looked at it incredulously and then back at him. Her confused brain couldn't make sense as to why he was giving this to her now. Was he planning on saying goodbye here? Not even walking her to her house? Was he so disgusted by the idea of them being together that he couldn't stand to be with her any longer?

Her confusion must have been obvious because he said as an explanation, "Didn't you want to know what scent reminds me of you?"

Lisa thought it was an odd timing for this, when her whole world seemed to be falling apart but she mechanically took the bar of soap from him and idly examined it. It was a pale cream color with specks of green and purple. The rectangular brick was surrounded by a carton ring that identified the name as "English Garden" and listed the ingredients. Instead of reading them, she brought it close enough to inhale its fragrance. The smell of citrus was the first to assault her, tangy and sweet at the same time. Then she caught the essence of flowers, probably the "garden" part of the name. Finally she got the sense of ozone, like the air when you have been inside for too long and you walk outside. The air outside smells always different than the canned air conditioner smell that is recycled inside of a building. Lisa blinked open eyes that she had not been aware of closing. She actually liked the smell very much. Regardless if that scent brought any memories of her to him, she knew she would always remember this moment based on that scent.

"Do you like it?" Rick asked softly as she took a while to answer. He seemed almost nervous at her verdict.

"Yes, yes I do." She answered, her voice heavy with emotion. She was trying not to cry at the irony of the whole situation.

"Do you know why it reminds me of you?" He asked softly, the question seemingly innocuous but charged with a hidden order, 'ask me, ask me why.'

Lisa just wanted to go, she wanted to go home and forget about this day, forget about him, but something about his eyes,a certain vulnerability made her indulge him. "Why?"

Rick's lips quirked in a soft smile, as if satisfied at her question, even though he had suggested it. "Well, the first scent is citrusy, like lemons, tart and somewhat bitter, like the first impression I got of you the first time that we met." He said and she looked at him between incredulous at him bringing that up and upset that he was STILL bringing that up. Before she could retort, he continued, "But the second layer of a lemon is also somewhat sweet, right after the tartness, there is sweetness too. Just like when I finally got to know you. There is some sweetness, buried deep, deep inside of you." He joked with a wink, making her slap his arm lightly at his teasing.

He laughed softly but then his eyes took a serious look. "The other scent is of flowers, a rare scent nowadays. It's not the overpowering smell of fake flowers but that of a field of wildflowers. Like the first flowers I found after the devastation of Earth. It didn't matter that the Earth had been decimated by the Zentraedi, it still rallied back and flourished. Just like you Lisa, nothing brings you down. No matter how hard the situation is, you always rally back with more strength."

Lisa couldn't help but hold her breath as she listened to him. At the beginning, it had seemed like the whole thing was a joke, as if he was teasing her, like he usually did. The whole tart and sweet joke had not helped at all, but what he was saying now… it sounded so deep and sincere. Regardless of the fact that he didn't reciprocate her feelings, his warm voice and his kind words were letting her know that he did appreciate her and she felt warm at the caring words. She unconsciously stopped running away from him as her body turned towards his. He in turn, leaned into her space a bit more. There was only an arm's' length between the two.

"The last scent is the same as the air we breathe. It reminds me of when I used to fly in the Mockingbird, of the freedom that the sky brought me. Being with you is so exhilarating that I feel the same as when I fly. Flying used to be my only passion, the only reason why I woke up day after day, so that I could get up in a plane and experience that same freedom. And now, I don't need to escape in the blue anymore, not when I can come to you." He said as he grabbed the hand that was still clutching the soap, his sky clear eyes looking at her confused ones.

"Rick, I don't..."

"I heard what you told the lady, when she asked if we were dating." He said and her eyes darkened in pain at the confirmation that he had heard and that he probably was trying to make her feel better. Her lips parted to reply but he continued before she refute. "And I heard you tell her that we were 'just friends'."

"Rick." Lisa sighed, a pained frown marring her visage but again Rick didn't let her continue.

"The thing is, I don't want us to be 'just friends'. I don't believe that we have been only friends for a while to be honest. You are my rock and my strength. You are my comfort and warmth. I don't know if I mean the same to you as you mean to me but I would like to change that if you are willing to try." He told her as he took a step closer. Lisa did not even try to talk now, she could barely even breathe at his words. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Was she dreaming? As if he was reading her mind, Rick told her, "Lisa, I know that this is probably not the right way of saying this, since we have not even gone out as a couple or anything," Lisa's eyes widened in shock, while Rick just blushed. He looked so nervous and so earnest about what he was saying. "but I think I love you." He smiled self-deprecatingly as he averted his gaze in what seemed to be shyness. "Well, I am pretty sure that I do." He took a deep breath and looked at her again, his eyes searching for an answer. "Do you... Do you think that we can be more than 'just friends'? I would like that very much." He finished softly, his voice strong and unwavering but intimate, just for her.

"Oh Rick!" Lisa exclaimed as she gave him a one-armed hug, as he was still holding one of her hands. He let go of her hand to return the hug. Now that both her arms were free, she squeezed him warmly, trying to convey with her actions how much she embraced the idea. She snuggled her face on his chest, breathing in the comforting scent that was all his. Her eyes were moist as she separated enough to look at him. She searched his face and could only see the hope in his eyes as he waited to see if she returned his feelings. "Yes," a watery laugh escaped her at the look of absolute happiness that brightened his face. "Yes, I would like to be more than friends because I love you too! I have loved you for a long time." She said, her voice losing strength, not because her feelings were not true but because she was embarrassed still to admit it.

"You do? You have?" His voice was filled with wonder as he saw her nod. Now it was his turn to embrace her tightly, their bodies closer than what they have ever been. Lisa had never felt as warm or as loved as she did at this moment. Her tinkling laugh was echoed by his own huskier one. And this time, when they separated, it wasn't far, in fact Rick's face was as close as it had ever been, except when they had kissed for the Zentraedi. His eyes looked deep into hers and it seemed that he was relieving the same memories as hers. "May I kiss you?" He asked, his lips so close to hers that she could feel the little puffs of his breaths on her lips. She sighed what could have been a yes but it was more of a sound of surrender as she closed the gap between them and their lips finally met together, not because they needed to survive, not because they had to follow orders but because they desired it. A mutual desire that burned brightly between them, that turned a simple brushing of lips into an exploration of mouths that was more of an exchange of souls. And when they had to stop to gather their breaths, their eyes communicated the wonderment and hope for a new chapter of their lives.

-The END-


	3. Chapter 3-Food Drabbles

This is an inter-connected collection of drabbles that will show the evolution of Rick and Lisa's relationship revolving around food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going, I'm going! You don't have to drag me over… Geez." Lisa complained.

"Someone has to drag you out of that office to eat something." Rick said as he gently but forcefully led his CO towards the table where his other friends were already eating.

"Wow, you have managed the biggest miracle of all." Claudia marvelled at the sight of her friend finally being able to eat lunch with the rest of them. Lisa had been so busy lately that it had been a good couple of months since she had joined them.

"Behold, a wild Lisa, out of her natural habitat." Roy said in a dramatic manner.

"Ha, ha, you are all very funny." Lisa said snarkily as she sat down in the table next to her friends to eat. She rolled her eyes at their antics but she was secretly happy to be there. While the others were distracted, she shot a smile to Rick, giving him silent thanks for dragging her away to spend time with her friends.

Rick just smiled in understanding and turned to Max and Miriya's latest story about Dana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a killer shift." Rick complained to Max as they walked into the deserted mess hall.

"The question is what was worse, the fighting or writing the report after?" Lisa teased him from her seat at the table. They had agreed to meet for dinner but men's shift had been extended by a particularly pesky Zentraedi attack had dragged their shift for a good couple of hours more.

"Writing the report of course." Rick replied cheekily as they got nearer. "I guess we will have to get a sandwich by now, the kitchens are probably closed." Rick said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Don't worry, we saved you a plate from earlier." Lisa said as she pointed at two covered plates. "We even warmed them up when Max called to say you were on your way up."

"It was Lisa's idea." Miriya said, giving credit where it was due. The Captain blushed at being outed like that. Both men turned to her, twin smiled on their faces.

"Wow, thanks Lisa." Max said, gratefully as he sat down next to his wife.

"Yes, you are a lifesaver!" Rick said appreciately and the Captain blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, they are out of chocolate chip cookies?" Rick asked with a pout. He had just gotten out of another patrol and was joining his friends for afternoon coffee and cookies so he could have enough fortitude to write his report.

"You snooze, you loose." Roy sing-songed at his little brother.

"Don't worry, I got some for you. I know how you like them." Lisa said as she presented a small plate to him.

Rick looked at her and the plate she was offering him with stars in his eyes.

"Don't feed the addiction." Roy told her in a mock scold.

"Oh yes, keep feeding the addiction. Thanks Lisa!" Rick said happily and she just smiled in return. Claudia and Roy looked at her with a significant look but she totally ignored them, content on watching Rick enjoy his treat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! I'm stuffed!" Lisa said as she laid back in her seat.

Rick looked over at her plate. She had some croissants left on her plate, intact.

"Are you sure? You are not going to eat that?"

"Nope, stuffed." She replied and Miriya giggled at her uncharacteristic tone.

"Do you mind?" Rick asked shyly.

Lisa just looked at him seriously for a second. His baby blue eyes were clear and earnest. He looked like a little kid begging for food. With a delicate snort, she waved at her plate and said. "Go right ahead."

Rick grabbed a croissant and gleefully attacked it with strawberry jam. As he stuffed some of it on his mouth, he happened to look at Roy, who was looking at him a bit incredulously.

"What?"

"You just grabbed it from her plate."

"Yeah, can't let good food go to waste."

"And you do not find that weird."

"Why is it be weird?" Rick asked perplexed. He looked at Lisa who played it off as nothing. She knew what Roy wanted to get at but she knew that Rick had no ulterior motives. He was that much of an oblivious, innocent child when it came to things like that.

"Let him be." Lisa said, a warning in her voice. "He's hungry and he's right. Food should not be wasted. I should not have grabbed that much food to begin with."

"'S fine, you saved me a trip to get more." Rick said innocently and smiled at her. Lisa returned the smile and Roy just sighed at the way she indulged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh There you are Lisa. Hey Roy!" Rick said as he hurried over to them.

"Good morning Rick." Lisa said brightly. Roy just rolled his eyes at them.

"Here, I brought you some coffee." Rick said happily.

"Did you bring me some?" Roy sing-songed.

"No." Rick deadpanned an answer. He was extending a cup to Lisa when he suddenly stopped and said. "Um… I forgot which one was yours." Rick said uncertainly, looking at both his hands in puzzlement. "Didn't the guy mark them?" He mumbled to himself as he looked at the disposable cups.

Lisa laughed at his predicament as Rick analyzed the cups to see if they had any markings. He had no luck, the cups were completely identical.

"I think it's this one." Rick said, unconvinced.

"You sure?" She asked doubtfully. Roy was trying hard to contain his snickers at their predicament.

"It would make sense that I would grab yours in my left hand so I could drink from mine with my right hand… Yep, it would be this one."

Lisa took it with certain trepidation. Rick liked his coffee with hazelnut flavoring which she absolutely detested so she hoped not to end up with that. In turn, she liked strong espresso coffee with just a bit of milk to cut the bitterness. Rick claimed that he didn't need any more chest hair and didn't even want to smell it. She usually would end up teasing him by calling him a wuss.

Taking the cup, She took a tentative sip and wrinkled her nose at the liberal taste of hazelnut as it coated her tongue. She had only taken a small sip as a precaution and she still felt the need to brush her mouth out with something strong to scrub that taste out of her tastebuds.

Rick on the other hand was making a face after taking a sip out of his own. "Man that is bitter!" He claimed.

They looked at each other uncertainly, sizing each other up and their options. Granted it would be a bit weird… but on the other hand, it was a perfectly good coffee, and if there was one thing that they had learned from their jobs, was to never give up on good coffee. So with a shrug, they exchanged their precious liquids and took a new sip, finding their respective coffees to their satisfaction. They nodded to each other and smiled.

Roy, who had seen the whole exchange, had been sputtering from the moment the two had sized each other up, not quite believing but seriously suspecting the exchange that was about to happen.

"What did you just do?" he squealed in shock.

"It was good coffee." Rick answered nonchalantly.

"No need to waste it." Lisa said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, you and Lisa are seriously weird." Roy blurted out one random afternoon.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked absentmindedly as he looked over the maintenance records for his plane.

"The whole eating from her plate thing and exchanging coffees… Normal people don't do that!"

Rick finally stopped looking at the papers to pay attention to his flustered friend. "Why do you say that? We are friends."

"Friends don't do that! Is it like a sisterly Thing? Do you see her like a sister?"

"What? Sisterly?" Rick recoiled giving his older 'brother' a shocked look. "You remember I've kissed her," He said like it was another unknown fact. He then leaned forward and finished his sentence, "like in the mouth." he whispered as if it was some kind of secret. " That would be gross if I see her as my sister." Rick straightened from his position and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Well, it is still weird."

RIck just looked at him in shocked puzzlement and walked away, scoffing at the line of questioning.

Roy's body sagged, his energy all but sucked out of him from dealing with the two oblivious friends that could not even admit about the fact that they liked each other. Roy really thought that if he pointed it out long enough, both of them would admit that their actions towards each other spoke louder than words. Apparently though, they didn't speak loud enough for Rick to understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Rick! just go and get some for yourself." Lisa told the pilot exasperatedly as he kept making puppy eyes at her.

"But Lisa! How will I know if I'll like it or not?" Rick asked as he blinked innocently at her. Lisa snorted at his antics as the rest of the table groaned at what would promise to be more flirting involving food. Roy felt an indigestion coming his way.

"Then serve yourself a little bit and get more after."

"But that means that I have to go back and forth." He whined with a pout as Lisa rolled her eyes at him.

"You are young, you can… Hey!" She exclaimed as he suddenly bent over and ate the rest of the morsel of food that was left over on her fork.

Rick hummed appreciatively at the food as Lisa just groaned at his childish antics. Everybody in the table froze at the familiarity that Rick had taken upon himself when it came to Lisa.

"It IS good. Ok, going to get some. You need anything?"

"Bring me another piece of toast will you?" Lisa replied.

"Got it!" He said good naturedly as he left.

"Is he always like this?" Sammy asked incredulously as she watched the young pilot walk to the serving line. This was the first time that the Trio had witnessed the interactions between the two but today they had all come out of a meeting and had decided to eat lunch together. So aside from the Trio, Max, Miriya, Claudia and Roy were witnesses to this latest affront to Lisa's personal space.

"Yes they do but now it has gone too far! Lisa, you have to put a stop to it!" Claudia exclaimed.

"I don't really mind." the brunette demurred.

"No Lisa, Clau is right, I cannot believe the liberties that kid has been taking from you. One thing is friendship but this is beyond…"

"Here you go Lis!" Came the infuriatingly cheerful voice as Rick placed the requested toast in her plate.

"Rick, you are touching Lisa's food."

"I washed my hands."

"That is not the point! And what was that stunt that you pulled before where you ate out of her fork?"

Rick had the decency to look ashamed at that. He looked at Lisa, an apology in his eyes. The Captain just sighed and waved it off as if it was not a big deal.

"No, don't wave it off!" Roy hissed at her, trying to keep the conversation in their table. "This is a big deal. Rick you cannot be invading Lisa's personal space like that. People are going to talk." He finished and instinctively all of them turned to the Trio, who just blinked at them in surprise. Kim was the first one to catch on and crossed her arms angrily at the implication of their actions.

Rick coughed uncertainty to diffuse a bit of the atmosphere and to cover up his guilt at basically outing them as gossipers. He decided to answer the question to divert the attention and to finally put a stop at all the recriminations from their friends.

"But Max and Miriya finish stuff from Dana's plate all the time." Rick pointed out, innocently.

"That's because they are her parents, you dunce!."

"Well, what about Max and Miriya tasting food from each other plates?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"They are married, of course they can do that!" Claudia now said exasperated at the boy's naivety. Claudia snuck a peek at Lisa and her heart almost broke when she saw her proud friend look away. She could almost picture those big green eyes of her dearest friend starting to fill with crystalline tears.

Rick frowned in puzzlement, thinking hard at what his friends had said. Suddenly, it seemed like he'd had an epiphany and exclaimed, "Well you two aren't married and you feed each other." He said, pointing at Roy and Claudia triumphantly. All of his friends groaned in unison, the sound eclipsing a small sound coming from Lisa.

"But she's my girlfriend!" Roy said, completely exasperated.

"Oh." Rick said quietly. Everybody thought that they had finally gotten to the clueless man. "I guess there's no problem then." Rick said with a shrug as he grabbed something else from Lisa's plate.

They all looked at him, their jaws unhinged at his callous response. Claudia turned to her friend, who was still looking away, hiding her face from them. She noticed that Lisa's shoulders were shaking infinismaly and her heart broke for her.

"And what does that even mean?!" Roy roared and Lisa let out a squeak.

At the sound, Rick couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing which prompted Lisa's shoulders to shake even more.

"Did you see what you did to Lisa! The poor woman is crying!" Kim pointed to her.

That comment had the power to make him stop laughing. Rick finally turned to look at his CO who also turned to him. Rick realized that they were right, he could see the evidence streaking down her cheeks. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Lisa's lips trembled…

And then they both couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing again!

"What?!"

"You all should look at your faces!" Rick cackled as Lisa laughed so hard, she fell sideways on to him. Rick placed his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder as Lisa buried her face on his chest.

"I think you shocked them into silence." Lisa squeaked as she wiped tears of laughter out of the corner of her eye. "Is this really how we are going to tell them?"

"You - and him…" Roy babbled. Claudia had not managed to close her mouth and neither any of the Trio. Max just watched them, blinking in shock.

"Husband… Does it mean what I think it means?" Miriya asked in puzzlement. Sometimes the Micronian's speech was so confusing to her but it seemed that in this case it was puzzling for all the others too.

The first clue that she might have understood correctly came from the Trio that squealed loudly at the self satisfied smirk that Rick and Lisa gave each other. To dispel any other doubts, Rick leaned over and nuzzled Lisa's cheek in an affectionate and intimate gesture that was hard to explain in any other way.

"Girl! Since when?" Claudia asked after all the hugs and exclamations were given.

"Oh, a couple of weeks now." Lisa said nonchalantly as she cuddled to Rick's side.

"How?" Roy asked his friend.

"I guess it was your questions that made me realize that what I felt for Lisa was a bit different than regular friendship. She IS my best friend but she's more than that too so… I just asked her if she wanted to go out on a date and well, you know the rest." Rick answered as he looked at the emerald orbs that robbed him of his sanity. Lisa just flushed at the look that he was giving her. The Trio awwed at their loving looks while Claudia looked on like a proud mother. The moment was interrupted however when Roy thought of something.

"Wait, does this mean that you guys are going to get even worse now that you are dating?"

Rick's eyes twinkled mischievously at his older brother's question. "I dunno, I was thinking of pulling a 'Lady and the Tramp' on the next Pasta Day." He tried to keep a straight face as much as he could as his friends and his new girlfriend groaned in unison at his comment but at the end, he laughed with the rest of them.


	4. Pina Coladas

Rick and Lisa were in Claudia's kitchen on a rare, relaxing day. While the others were outside, laying the table, they were inside refilling everybody's drinks. Or at least, Lisa was in charge of the drinks, Rick had decided to tag along. Seeing that it was a hot summer afternoon, the drink of the day was Pina Coladas.

Taking the last sip of his drink, Rick ambled to where Lisa was assembling the ingredients.

"Ok, I'll help you make the drinks. Where's the measuring cups?" Rick said enthusiastically, looking around the countertop.

Lisa gave him a blank look and pointed at the Blender's cup which had some lines indicating the measurements.

Rick shot her an incredulous look. Really, Lisa being anything short of perfect? Did the previous drink have more alcohol than he had thought? "Lisa, you can't use that for measuring! That thing is totally not accurate or precise. Who are you and what have you done with my friend Lisa?"

Lisa, to her credit, did not blush anymore when Rick teased her. It had taken years but she had gotten a handle of his offbeat sense of humor.

"Why can't I?"

"Don't you see? it skips every other number. You need accurate measurements. It says so here, in the instructions." He says, showing her the back of the can.

"So, I round it off. It's called math." She deadpanned.

"No, it's called getting people drunk."

"Did you like your other drink?" She replied, nodding to his empty cup.

Rick looked at it sullenly, silently admitting that yes, it had been really good. Lisa smirked at his non-answer.

"Ok, it says 3 ounces of pineapple juice…." He told her, reading the instructions behind the bottle.

"You realize, I have done this before." She huffed.

"I want to see how you do this since there are no odd numbers on this." Rick challenged her.

"I just double the recipe, making it for 2 people and that way not only do I get the right measurements but I also make a drink for 2 people at a time." She said triumphantly.

Rick had to admit that logic was solid. Damn that woman and her troubleshooting skills. He pouted at her as she chuckled and started pouring. Just as she had said, she poured six ounces of the pineapple juice. She gave him an arched look and he sighed, resigned to give her this round. With a nod, he indicated her to continue. At his go ahead, Rick watched as his Captain squinted one of her eyes in order to measure the coconut creme. He then proceeded to watch in horror as she poured the rum, got a bit past the line where she should have stopped, gave a little shrug and then poured a bit more.

"Just to be on the safe side." She told him innocently.

"What safe side? You went past it already!"

"Yeah but you did say that the measurements might not be really precise, so…" She said and shrugged again.

"Who put you on drink making duty again?" He asked suspiciously.

"You did say you liked your other drink so no complaining now."

In that moment, the Sterlings came into the kitchen. "Oh, you prepared a drink? Can I have one?" Miriya asked.

"Sure!" Lisa said cheerfully. Miriya proceeded to grab a glass and pour herself a drink.

Rick sidled to Max and asked him casually. "So, on a scale of 1-10, how badly do you want another kid?"

Max looked at him puzzled and Rick clarified, "Remember what you said about how frisky Mir gets when she drinks a bit of alcohol? Multiply that by like 10…" Rick didn't have to say anymore, his friend rushed to his wife and gently took the drink out of her hand before she could take a sip. Max steered her away from the dangerous brew by exalting the benefits of being the designated drivers. Of course, nobody mentioned the fact that nobody was driving anywhere after this.

Lisa gave Rick a dirty look to which he just batted his eyelashes in an innocent manner. She grabbed the discarded glass and proceeded to put whipped cream and a cherry.

"Hey, you didn't do that to mine." He complained.

"You keep talking smack about my drinks." She retorted.

"I hadn't before…"

The Trio walked in, followed by Claudia, making the tiny kitchen feel a little bit over crowded.

"Oh great! Lisa is mixing drinks. Can you make me a Long Island?" Sammy requested.

"Do you want to die?" Rick blurted out to which Lisa gave him the stink eye. Rick just gave her a toothy smile and served himself the rest of the pina colada. At the end of the day, it seemed the safest drink from her repertoire. He might as well stick with the same drink and not mix.

"So Skipper, how many drinks have you had?" Max asked as his Captain tried to squeeze some whipped cream into his drink, imitating Lisa's.

"This is the second one, why?" He responded surprised at Max's question.

"Last time we went out for drinks you asked me to cut you off after the 4th drink. But with the Captain preparing them, I don't know if you should stop after this one."

"Are you a lightweight Captain Hunter?" Claudia asked slyly. It was so easy to tease her little brother, and she was the only one, aside from Lisa, who could get away with it.

"No." He replied defensively as he took another sip of his drink. Even though he tried to appear nonchalant, he couldn't stop the telling blush that started to spread over his ears and down his neck.

"Oh! Come on Hunter, 'fess up. What do you do when you get buzzed? Do you dance on tables? Get really loud? Or do you get mushy?" Lisa teased, her green eyes sparkling in humor.

"What makes you think I do something embarrassing…?" He started to say but Max cut him off by answering in his stead. "He flirts."

Sky blue eyes sent him a death glare that would have scared lesser recruits. Max though, knew his boss for too long so he was nonplussed by it.

Claudia and the Trio cackled at both Rick's disgruntled expression and Lisa's slacked jaw one.

"You flirt?" Lisa squeaked.

"You actually know how to?" Kim asked.

"Hey!" Rick replied affronted, to which the Trio shrugged innocently.

"It's a valid question, we have never seen you." Kim said.

"He's actually quite good at it, based on the way those girls in the club were behaving…"

"Miriya!" Rick exclaimed embarrassed.

"Wow Hunter, didn't know you had it in you." Lisa said to cover up her astonishment. She turned around and finished mixing Sammy's drink.

"Har, har." He said sarcastically.

The Trio got a wicked gleam in their eye. It was a perk of their friendship that they didn't even need to say anything to each other in order to communicate their intentions. Just a quick glance at each other and a plan was formed.

Needless to say, by the end of the night, Lisa switched to Virgin Pina Coladas for the two of them.


	5. Momentary Insanity

"Wait! Don't move!" Lisa warned him and Rick froze mid rant, his face only a few inches apart from hers. All discussion of piloting discipline, forgotten.

Lisa seemed to be looking intently at his face. Rick couldn't help the way his breath caught in his throat as her face got progressively nearer to his. She was so close that he could smell her shampoo, a delicate scent of summer flowers. She was so close that he could see the green of her eyes, and he realized with a start that it had flecks of blue in them. She was so close, that he couldn't help but remember how her lips had tasted a long time ago in Breetai's ship. She was so close, that he couldn't help but wonder if they still tasted the same. He was so close, that he could just...

Snip! the hiss of something metallic sounded between them. Two baby blue orbs stared cross eyed at the item that Lisa held in her hands as his mouth opened in incredulity.

"Did you just…". Lisa gasped as Rick just continued in absolute shock "cut my hair?"

Lisa eeep as she looked at the scissors in her hand as if she has never seen that object before. "Yes?!" She looked apologetic for a second but as she looked back at his incredulous face, she added. "To my defense, it's been bothering me for over a week. You need a haircut Hunter!" Her voice came back from that fragile crack to her usual dry, sarcastic tone.

Rick couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing, the tension he had been unconsciously holding finally leaving him."I would, if my CO wouldn't give me so much work." He teased her, the momentary insanity almost forgotten.

Lisa snorted and responded, "Sure, Hunter! I'm sure you think you look all suave with your wild hair."

"Hey!" He said, mock indignant. "I'll have you know that this is the latest trend in pilot fashion." He joked as he tossed his head back as if he was in a shampoo commercial.

They both broke down laughing at his silliness.

"Seriously, I do need a haircut." He admitted, his hand fluffing up his hair playfully.

Lisa looked at his boyish smile, her heart filling up with so much love for him. "Ok, ok, we are done for today. We can finish this another day. Go do something about that mop you call a hair."

Rick laughed again, gathering up his papers. "You don't mind?"

"No! Just go! Enjoy you day." She waved him off.

Rick looked at her for a couple of seconds, as if he was going to say something else. But then he seemed to think about it and just left, waving goodbye and promising to come back another day to finish.

Lisa looked at his retreating back, her heart full of love and longing. If Rick would have looked back, even for a second, he would have caught the heart wrenching longing in her eyes.


	6. It’s the little things that count

Another short Drabble. Author's note at the end.

"Careful" Rick said, as he grabbed her by the arm and gently but forcefully pulled her closer to him.

Startled, Lisa looked up from the report she had been reading off from as she walked next to Rick in the hangars. It was inspection day and they both had quite a bit of reports to go through.

Since she had not been paying attention to where she was going, she looked around her dazedly to see what obstacle or impending collision she had been saved from. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion as she saw nothing or nobody to warrant that reaction. On the other hand, his hand on her arm and her body close enough to his to feel his body heat was enough to cause another kind of reaction…

"What?"

"You almost stepped on that cricket." Rick explained as he pointed to the floor, right by Lisa's feet.

Lisa looked at the poor insect that had seen better days. He was obviously dead by the way that it lay. Unamused green eyes turned to see his earnest expression and she sighed, realizing that he wasn't joking with her.

The stinging retort softened to just a mild teasing, "That thing has been dead for a while Hunter. Maybe we should have a word with maintenance. It's the second day I've seen it there."

" I thought it was dead too but it's very much alive."

Lisa just gave him a look.

" I just saw it move."

A shriek was the only warning he had before he found himself with an armful of a commander. Two second later, he was still being hugged to death but now his body had been forcefully manhandled to stand between him and the offensive insect.

Rick was still blinking in surprise when he heard a wolf whistle from one of the veteran pilots. He thought someone yelled 'smooth move' but he was still trying to comprehend what was happening. He looked down to see Lisa give the cricket one last dirty look before she let him go to smooth down her uniform in an affronted manner.

Rick was still paralyzed, with his arms in a loose circle around her when she finally turned to him.

"What. was. that?" Rick asked. Did his voice crack a bit? No it didn't! His voice hadn't cracked in years.

"Why didn't you warn me it was alive before I was standing right next to it!"

" I literally just saw it move when I told you it did!"

"Well, you should have moved me out of the way first."

"You realize I've seen you face a Zentraedi warrior without batting an eyelash. This thing is tiny." He said pointing to it.

"I wasn't expecting it to be alive." She sniffed in indignation.

Rick just looked at her, his mouth hanging wide open quite unattractively as he tried to make sense of her logic.

"Come on Hunter, we don't have all day and the planes are not going to report themselves." She said, walking away, giving a flippant toss to her honey colored hair. "Also, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, a fly might come in." Lastly, he heard her say, "Maintenance? Can someone clean this up?" Was the last thing she said as she walked away from him.

A/N: so something similar happened to me last night. I've passed the same cricket in my garage for like 4 days and I could have sworn that thing was dead, until I saw it move around. Thankfully I was far away from it that I didn't squeal in surprise but it was a close call. I'm waiting for my husband to be off tomorrow so he can throw it out into the wild where it belongs...


	7. On the Wings of a Song

A/N: ok, so this took WAAAAAAAAAY longer than what I had planned… (probably because RL) but still… It was supposed to be a little one-off, one shot that just EXPLODED! (like all my stories do, *le sigh*). I wanted something to clear my mind from _Battle for Earth_ , and this invaded my mind.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Forgot to mention this is an AU. Rick and Minmay and both singers in this (there is no war, no aliens); Lisa and Roy are part of the music business. Also, I know nothing of the music business or music aside from listening to it and that brief stint of playing piano when I was a child; so forgive me from any inaccuracies. I also tried to do something a little different with this story. I covered some time skip with "gossip articles" about their lives. That way the jump would not be so jarring.**

 **FF . net is not playing nice and it killed my formatting so just realize that the bold letters in the story are headlines, the byline is in italics and the "link" to click to see the supposed pics and videos is underline.**

 **This has NOT been beta'd.**

Rick burst through the studio doors, his hand waving the music sheets in one hand while the other gestured wildly.

"Roy! What is this shit! I swear, I want to cut my veins with this stuff."

Rick froze as he fully entered the studio room and saw that his manager was not by himself. Next to him, stood a severe-looking woman, wearing a dark pantsuit and dark sunglasses.

"Ugh, sorry… er... I didn't know you were with somebody here."

"Rick, this is Lisa, she's a consultant. She's from the studio." Roy said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

"Nice to meet ya ma'am." The woman just nodded, extending her delicate looking hand to him.

"Now come on, try it. I thought you would be perfect for this type of songs." Roy said, referring to his earlier outburst.

"This is not my type of music. It's not what I'm known for. Since when do I do sappy ballads? Did you get a new writer of something?" Rick asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"We think you should broaden your range. Do you want to get typecast in one thing?"

"But these songs! I want to cut my veins!"

"You've said, that. Try it. We are looking for people that can sing them and I really think you can do it." Roy said, coaxing as Rick scoffed.

Before Rick could complain any more, Lisa grabbed Roy's arm for attention and showed the door. Saying nothing else to Rick, she walked out.

Rick stood frozen, looking after her.

"Ugh, look at what you did… Just wait for me here."

Rick stayed in and he could hear the hush of voices outside. He couldn't hear the mysterious woman's voice but he heard Roy's exasperated tones. Well, serve them right for trying to get him to sing something like that. He threw himself to the couch with a pout.

Roy came back in, his beach blond hair more disheveled than before. Rick knew from experience he must have been running his hands through his hair the whole time. It was Roy's tell when he was upset or angry.

"Listen Rick, if you don't want to do it, it's fine. We'll look for someone else." The older man said, exasperated. "Now, did you pick anything else from the pile I gave you?"

Rick excitedly showed him the other songs. The mood of those songs was happy and upbeat, just like he liked them, with a positive message. He pointed out where he had made certain changes to the arrangements and what he was planning to do with the techniques. Roy hummed and nodded along but he seemed distant.

"Roy, you are not listening!" Rick singsonged.

"No, I am, I am. Sorry Rick. I really need to look for someone for those ballads." Rick frowned at Roy's narrow mindedness at the other songs. "I think I will call a few people. Everything you are saying sounds good, like always. Do you want to come in tomorrow to record?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Rick said, his enthusiasm diminished by Roy's attitude.

#

Rick came in to the studio and walked in with his key. Sometimes he liked to get in and prepare himself for the recording so Roy had since given him the keys.

He opened his battered guitar case, the one he'd inherited from his dad and pulled out his father's old guitar. He used a different one for the shows, and sometimes for recording but for practice, he still liked to use this one.

He sat down in the darkened studio and strummed a few notes.

Curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the ballad music sheets he had discarded yesterday. He had not really given them much thought, especially since they were written for the piano but as he read through the notes and the lyrics, he strummed a mournful melody that was similar to the one in the sheets. As the music swelled around him, he sang the lyrics, thinking about his Mom and Pops and how much he missed them. The song lent itself to that since it spoke of loss and the pain of moving on. It was sad, and he couldn't help but stop when his chest tightened at the final verse. His hand flattened on the strings to stop their vibration but he could still hear the mournful notes as if they were a physical thing around him.

When the last note faded abruptly, he heard a faint noise and turned around. In the doorway, was the same lady from yesterday. She looked startled because he had caught her listening. Rick also sat there, surprised because he had not been alone. But before he could say anything to her, she left, as silent as she had come. Rick almost thought he had imagined her presence there.

Rick looked at the lyrics again, speculatively. Maybe… They would not be so bad…

#

"Ok, Roy, I'll do the sappy love songs, IF they let me change the tempo a bit. I don't want my fans to get all depressed."

"You'll do it?" Roy asked, surprised at the change of heart.

" _If_ they let me change things." He emphasized the point.

"Lemme ask… I don't know if sh… I don't know if they'll let me change stuff."

"Let's do something. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. How about I record it, with my changes and then you give it to them? Ok?"

"Ok." Roy figured they had nothing to lose.

#

Rick walked into the studio a week later, a coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Roy had sent him and email about the changes to the lyrics and the song, citing that the original writer had refused for him to make changes. They hadn't even heard the song, and they were already refusing it! Some people really had no imagination. Well, screw them! He didn't need that music in his album, anyway. He was just doing them a favor. No skin of his back!

As he approached the booth though, he could hear the strains of the song playing. He had arranged a more deceptively happy version of the song. The faster tempo and his voice had masked the sadness of the song. On the surface, the song seemed like a vapid love song but if the audience looked deeper, they would understand the hidden meaning. He was actually proud of what he had done and therefore he was rather upset at the fact they had rejected it. He knew that the lightness of the song would appeal to his young audience. He was a pop idol and to change that would change his whole image and he was not ready for that. He was carving himself a path there, and he would not budge from it. No matter what his agent or the consultant thought.

It surprised him to see the Iron lady, as he'd taking to call her in his head, listening to the song. She was along in the booth. Her back was to him but he from the angle he was in, he could see the reflection of her face on the glass. She seemed absorbed in the music she was listening and had not heard him coming in.

Leaning against the doorway, he studied her still form.

"What do you think?" Rick asked her.

She startled and ducked her head. It surprised him to see her swiping at her cheeks and he belatedly realized that she was trying to dry tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he stammered. She took off and squeezed past him. He looked after her, feeling like he had somehow put his foot in his mouth again and not knowing what exactly he had done.

When he saw Roy again, he asked him about it and Roy remarked that she had lost someone recently and the song probably reminded her of that. Rick felt sad for her but vindicated his song had impacted her.

#

Two days later, Roy announced with a huge smile in his face. "They reconsidered the song. They want you to do it."

Rick felt a warm glow in his chest.

#

 **Record Hit!**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Silver TonguedTM Hunter hit it again out of the ballpark! Hunter had been well known in the teen and young adult community for his happy, preppy songs but there is no denying the boy can sing! Is this the start of a more mature phase for the pop star? Some people think that at twenty-two years old, the former teen star should broaden his horizons and we, The Gossip Trio, think he took off like a shooting star!

Have you seen the video yet? If you haven't, see it here!

#

He sees Lisa again on the party to celebrate the song's number one hit on the charts. Roy was hosting a small, private gathering, which meant at least fifty people would be present. At least his house was large enough to support that kind of crowd. He rang the doorbell. Roy's fiancee, Claudia, greeted him at the door, teasing him as she was wont to do. The downside of knowing his manager since he was a teenager! They both treated him like a little brother. He endured a good amount of ribbing by her before venturing into the house. He was dressed to the nines, and on his best behavior, since he knew that many of the execs would be there. This was not his first time in one of these gatherings, and it wasn't his first hit but he still felt apprehensive among some execs, in particular Maistroff and Hayes. The two were pillars in the record business and Hayes owned the label that was releasing his music.

He's walking around aimlessly, nodding to the people and feeling out of his element, when he saw Lisa by the refreshment table. She was alone, as usual, unapproachable. As beautiful as a marble statue and with the same warmth in her features. She was wearing her usual colors, black and another pantsuit, just like she usually wore. It seemed to be her signature wardrobe. Rick indulged his imagination for a second as he pictured what her closet must look like; rows and rows of strictly lined up pants and jackets. He snickered at the thought and kept up walking towards her. She seemed to be just dithering there, not connecting with anything or anybody so he didn't feel that bad about approaching her.

"Hey, how's your night going?" He asked her casually, his curiosity for the ever silent woman creating a challenge to him. He had once asked Roy if she was mute as he had never heard her talk. Roy laughed at that and had never responded.

Lisa turned around, and he was not surprised to see her eyes obscured by a pair of glasses. One more for the mental picture, he added with a smirk.

"Ah, Mr. Hunter. The man of the hour has arrived." She said as she stuck out her hand in greeting. Rick shook it automatically but his mental power was being used to keep his jaw off the floor. A husky voice like hers, was truly unforgettable, reminding him of whiskey and smoke. An involuntary shiver ran through his spine and he let go of her hand, hoping she noticed nothing amiss.

"Errr… yeah… I guess…" He said timidly as he brought a hand up to the nape of his neck and avoided her gaze. It was so hard to tell her mood with those glasses! Was she making fun of him? "I tried my best to do the song justice. They were good lyrics."

"I thought you said they were sappy and vein-cutting inducing." She replied, her voice expressionless.

"Well, they were, until I got my hands on them." He answered arrogantly, a smirk on his lips.

That ripped a laugh out of Lisa and Rick noted that she had a nice laugh, deep and genuine. Rick just looked at her, entranced. Then Lisa removed her glasses, and he was a goner. She had the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to sparkle in her amusement. He didn't care if she was laughing at him; he wanted to see her laugh. It suited her.

"Well played Mr. Hunter…" She replied, still smiling. Then her face got serious. "I had my doubts about you but I'm glad you proved them wrong. The song was not what I had envisioned when I saw the lyrics but you somehow made them work."

"Thanks… I think?"

"It is a compliment, take it as it is." she replied. He was sad to see her replace her glasses and cover up her verdant gaze. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to mingle."

They ran into each other multiple times throughout the night. She was always serious, the epitome of professionalism. He wondered if the past levity was a fluke.

After hours of mingling, Rick walked outside to escape the eyes of everyone in the party. It was stressful to be on his toes the whole time and he wanted to take a breather. The night was balmy, and he was glad he had grabbed a tall glass of soda to drink out there. He was standing in the dark, staring at nothing when he heard a voice

"Is this where you are hiding?" Lisa stood by the sliding glass doors. She closed them behind her and approached him.

"Oh, no. I'm not hiding… I needed time to myself, that's all."

Lisa tilted her head, studying him. He realized her glasses were off, which made sense as it would be hard to see in the night with them on. But even if her eyes were visible, they were still shielded.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" she murmured, almost to herself. Rick didn't respond, just studied her sad eyes and wondered what burdens could she be carrying to make her as closed off as she was.

Before he could start a conversation with her, they heard the swish of the sliding door, indicating that they were not alone any longer.

"Lisa, there you are. Come on, we are leaving now." Mr Hayes said impatiently. "I will wait for you in the car. Good night, Mr Hunter." He said, acknowledging the younger man with a nod and then he left.

Lisa gave a soft sigh, an imperceptible frown marring her face, gone in a second. Rick would have missed it if he had not been looking at her so intently. What was their relationship for Hayes to be talking to her so imperiously like that?

"I guess I must leave…"

"You don't have to, even your boss cannot talk to you like that…"

"My boss?" She repeated blankly, her gaze open for a change, reflecting her surprise at his statement. "He's not my boss, he's my father." She explained and then scoffed at the shocked look in his face. "You truly didn't know?"

Rick just shook his head silently. Her eyes softened at his non-verbal reply. "Close your mouth Hunter, you will gather flies that way." Her gaze looked away for a moment, her face showing more softness than he had ever seen on the brief times they had met before. "It was nice talking to you, good night." And with that she left, leaving behind her subtle perfume and more questions swimming in his head than ever.

#

Of course, Rick looked her up in the internet. You can find anything in Google, even obscure daughters of reclusive record label moguls. He learned that she was five years older than him, making her 27, and that the person she had lost was her fiance of three years. Or her mother, she had lost her too. But that had been years ago. Her fiance's death was more recent, sudden and tragic as all young deaths are.

He looked at her smiling face, next to her fiance, for a long time. Then he closed the tab and got up to look for his old guitar. He had feelings to exorcise.

#

"We are thinking of finding someone to do a collaboration with you." Roy told him over the phone a couple of weeks later.

"A collab?" Rick felt unsure about that. He knew a lot of pop stars did those but he didn't feel like he was ready to do that yet. "With whom?" He was still curious.

"We want to do tests, to see who would mesh with you vocally. Are you up for that?"

"We, is Lisa going to be there?"

"Maybe, probably… She has been more active lately. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Rick answered quickly. He almost kicked himself for giving himself away like that. "When do we start?"

"Is tomorrow ok with you?"

Rick hung up after agreeing with Roy. He grabbed his guitar and strummed it pensively as he gazed at piles of papers that littered his coffee table. Pages that will probably never see the outside of his house if he had anything to say about it.

#

Four grueling days, four days of enduring strained smiles and overly enthusiastic artists. He felt used and jaded at the attitude of the other singers he had met. This was what he had always feared about the singing collaborations with others. Either they were sycophants, or they thought they could hold the reins of the partnership without listening to his input.

Lisa's silent judgement hurt. He was more on edge with her presence there. That she was there, listening to all the bungling messes that happened in the tryouts made him nervous. Was she spying on him for his father? What would they think if he didn't pass this "test"; was it a test? Would he get in trouble if he didn't match with anyone? He didn't want to appear like he was hard to work with but he didn't want to lower his standards!

It was with these thoughts swirling in his head he pulled up to the front of the studio, deciding to have a word with Roy about it before the next round of hopefuls would come in today. Unfortunately, he was out of luck as he could hear him talking with someone else.

He walked into the room to see both Lisa and Roy accompanied by two other people. One was a man dressed in a suit, obviously a manager from his attitude and professional attire. The other one was a young, Asian girl, probably around his age or younger, dressed in a stylish, if modest dress and strappy sandals. It took him a few seconds to place her, but he finally recognized her as the viral YouTube singing sensation that had snagged a recording deal. Rick looked at Roy in question, expecting the answer but waiting to make sure.

"Ah, Rick, right on time." Rick snuck a look at the big clock hanging on the wall and realized that, yes, he was on time, as always, which meant everyone had met earlier. He was rather angry at the fact they went behind his back. Roy continued, not realizing or reading his mood at all, "This lady here is Minmay Lynn, I'm sure you have heard of her…"

"Of course I have." Rick interrupted, reading Roy's hidden message of play along just in case he didn't. He took two steps towards the star-struck girl and held out his hand politely. The girl in question took his hand in both of hers and practically squealed, "Oh my! Mr. Hunter, I am a huge fan!"

Rick laughed at her enthusiasm. He had met fan girls in his career but there was something so adorable about Minmay, that he could not really feel put out about her attitude. "Please call me Rick, none of that Mr. Hunter stuff." Minmay just blushed.

A cough interrupted them and Rick turned his head to the noise. Even though it had been a masculine voice, his eyed first turned to Lisa, to see a sour expression on her face. She quickly wiped it off into a more neutral one, but he had seen it by then. His brow creased, but he could not dwell in any more thoughts as a movement caught his eye. It was the man with the suit that had probably made the noise and was now approaching him, his hand held out and a fake smile in his face.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Hunter, my name is Kyle Fung and I am Minmay's manager." Both men shook hands.

"Well, now that pleasantries are over, do we want to start?" Roy asked.

"Sure!" Minmay said, excitedly and Rick nodded to her, a smile on his lips. Both Kyle and Lisa just looked on, identical sour expressions on their faces but nobody really paid them any attention as they looked on the young pair of stars.

#

After Minmay and her manager left, Rick sprawled into his favorite armchair in the studio, idly listening to his manager and his consultant/boss, whatever she called herself these days, decide on his behalf who he should collaborate with. His fingers tapped idly in the armrests as the discussion floated above his head.

"We will need to lower the pitch so she can sing with Rick." Roy commented at the end of the song. "She doesn't seem to have as broad of a range as he has."

"That will flatten the emotion of the song." Lisa complained heatedly. "The song needs all the harmonizing and she can barely hit those notes! She's a one-trick pony."

"Rick can still carry most of the tune. It will be helpful to get a collab with her. She's the biggest rising star, her name is everywhere. Think of the marketing opportunities!" Roy exclaimed.

"I don't agree with this. Let's go with Leone, she at least had more range." Lisa murmured, looking at the headshots and her notes on each.

"She has no personality. She stands there and belts out notes." Roy wrinkled his nose.

"How about Tiana?"

"Did you not see what I saw? They have no chemistry together."

"We are going with Minmay." Rick interrupted quietly but firmly. Roy and Lisa seemed to have forgotten that he had been in the same room.

"Rick... I'm only thinking about what's best…" Lisa argued.

"I can make it work. I'll change the arrangements and I'll give them to you for approval. Is that all?"

"Oh, I see, you both are dazzled by a pretty face and sparkling personality." Lisa grabbed her purse and her sunglasses, slipping them on. "You both do what you think best."

Roy groaned, "Lisa…" He couldn't continue his rebuke because in that moment she left. "Lisa, wait!" He followed her out the door but he saw her walking out of the building and he gave up. Instead, he turned to the other occupant in the room. "What is wrong with you two? You were getting along so well!"

"Why did you keep me in the dark about who she is?" Rick responded petulantly.

Roy blinked at the question but answered, anyway. "She asked me to. She doesn't want to be riding in the coattails of her dad's reputation and fame. What does knowing who she is change anything?"

"I don't like people controlling me or my music, even the daughter of the Record Label's Exec or the best friend of my manager." Rick looked at him pointedly.

"To clarify, she's Claudia's best friend." Rick huffed at Roy's comment. "That doesn't change that I'm here for you, buddy. I believe in you, and if you want me to fight for you, I will."

"There's no fighting, they will like it." Rick looked at his manager, "Do you think Lisa will tell her father?"

"Lisa hates involving her father in any of her affairs…" Roy seemed to freeze at what he had just said.

"Since when am I her affair?"

"They gave her free rein with some younger artists." Roy mumbled.

"So she's gonna be around a lot." Rick stated.

"I guess."

#

Collab **Rumors?**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Ladies and gents, we have just heard the most fabulous rumors! After his massive hit, Rick Hunter is looking to do a collab with another artist. Although many names have been mentioned, the one that seems to sound much more is Lynn Minmay's! For those of you that are not familiar with her, she burst into the scene a year ago with her massive YouTube hit and her large YouTube following. A collab between the two sound like a match made in heaven so stick to us while we find out more info for you.

Don't know who Minmay is yet? Click here to see a playlist of her videos.

 **Love is in the air?**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Ladies, we should all be worried. It appears that one of the most coveted singles will not be single for too long! There are rumors that heartthrob Rick Hunter has been seen constantly by the side of his new co-star, adjective Minmay Lynn. The two have been seen constantly by each other's side and last week they were caught holding hands! Are they friends? Or something more?

Click here to see more proof of what others are seeing.

 **The New Power** CoupleTM **!**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Our speculation was spot on! The two media darlings let it slip last night in a Late Night Show they are dating. Is it a promo for their upcoming collab that will hit the air waves soon? Or is it for realz? Guess time will tell if it's only for a publicity stunt.

What do our readers think? Come, tell us what your thoughts are about it.

For now, enjoy the pictures of the happy couple here.

 **Off the charts!**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

We finally heard the long-awaited song that Power CoupleTM Rick and Minmay collaborated on. And that video! Can we say hot, hot, hot?! There's no denying it, there is some serious chemistry between those two! Is there a Grammy on the future for them? Guess we will need to wait to find out!

Haven't seen the video yet? See it here!

 **From Solo to a Duo?**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Is Rick Hunter saying goodbye to his solo career? Even though he has denied it, truth is that he keeps doing more and more collabs with his now girlfriend Minmay. There is no denying her career has taken off like a shooting star after the songs she has made with him. Rick says he still has plans for a solo album, still TBA but it's been a year and nothing concrete has come off that.

Feeling nostalgic about Rick's solo music? We made a Playlist, right here!

#

"Everyone's a critic!" Roy commented as he threw the tablet on the armchair where he had been sitting.

Rick was just reading the new songs that Roy had given him. He listlessly shuffled through them, none of them had the power he was looking for. He was thinking he might have to pull out some of his original songs but they were too private, too much for him to expose himself like that. He had even thought about using a pseudonym but HE would know.

"Hey Roy, why are you giving me these songs? They are so run-of-the-mill. Don't you have something better? Like the last song?"

"You mean the vein-cutting, sappy love song?"

"Yeah, that one… What happened to that writer? They were much better than this."

"That writer has not given me anything else. After those few songs from the last album…" He shrugged. "Maybe they ran out of inspiration?"

"Can you contact them? Can you ask? He's fantastic."

"Bold of you to assume it's a 'He', Hunter." Lisa's cold voice interrupted them.

It was not as unusual to see Lisa in the studio after that time she had stormed out at the beginning of his collaboration with Minmay. She had come back weeks after the incident but if he had thought she was cold before; it was nothing with how she acted now. There was a reason Minmay referred to her as 'The Ice Queen' and Rick secretly agreed with the name. He never called her that but he thought Lisa strived to the title more and more every day.

There really was no love lost between Lisa and Minmay and the two of them could barely be in the same room together. Minmay confessed that she had heard from others how Lisa had called her a 'talentless pair of legs and a pretty face', while Ice Queen was the nicest of the epithets the singer called the older woman.

And while Rick disagreed with Lisa's methods, he had to be realistic and admit that Minmay would not have made it as far as she had without him. Her manager was an old friend of hers who she didn't want to get rid off but who knew next to nothing about the song industry. Rick had tried to convince her to switch, to take on Roy as a manager but she declined every time, citing too much overlap in their lives.

Her manager, Kyle Fung, always made the wrong song choices for her. Songs were not in line with her image and her vocal range. If it were not for Rick and his tweaks on the songs, she would probably not be the star she was now. As it was, he was happy to help her. Minmay had told him about her dreams of being a huge superstar and how she felt she was one next to him. For that reason, he kept working with her and collaborating, even though he was itching to branch out. Which led him to find the right songs. And these were not it.

"Bold of you to assume it's a 'she'." He retorted. "Wait, you've met them?" Rick asked, sitting up straight from his slumped position.

Lisa waved him off. "Most of those come through our agents. They pass hands so many times… Just forget it. What were you complaining about?"

"I need to find the perfect songs for my next album and these are not cutting it." Rick commented, dissatisfied. Lisa made a hand gesture and he passed them on to her.

"Well, aren't they like the popsy songs you are singing with your girlfriend?"

Rick gave her a dry look. She at least had the decency to look ashamed. She lowered her gaze at the lyrics and her eyebrow rose at what she was seeing. "Who picked this?" She demanded to Roy.

"Kyle brought them for consideration. Actually, he gave them to Rick directly."

Rick just groaned and threw his head backwards.

"You do what you want Hunter…"

"I already asked Roy! I want to work with the other writer, or the one before that! They were both good." Rick replied, never raising his head from where it was resting.

Roy and Lisa looked at each other, a message seemed to communicate between the two.

"I'll see what I can do, Rick. No promises, though. I think the latest writer complained about the result of the collaboration."

"But you can fix it, right Lisa? You always can." Rick finally raised his head and batted his baby blue eyes at her.

She gave him a deadpan look. "I've seen you say the same thing to Roy."

"Oh, woe is me! A lady immune to my charms!"

"Well, that is not that hard." She commented and Rick felt a pang on his chest. He had to look away so she wouldn't see how that had hurt him.

#

 **Trouble in Paradise?**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

After the announcement of Rick Hunter's long awaited new album, there are rumors that things have been a little rocky between the lovebirds. Although both of them deny it, they were seen going solo more often than as a couple. Both of them cite work as the cause but some sources say things have not been great between the two for a while now. Will this be the end of a fairy tale romance?

Here are the images that people claim support that idea.

#

"Here you go, an order of sappy songs, just for you." Lisa told him as she dropped music sheets on his lap.

Rick sat sprawled on 'his' armchair, one leg up the armrest and his head held on his arm. He scrambled to grab the sheets before they hit the floor. He looked up at Lisa but she had turned away, giving him her back.

"Are you gonna tell me, I told you so, like the rest of them?"

"Why would I do that?" Lisa said, turning around to face him.

He shrugged with one shoulder.

"Hunter… Rick… regardless of how I feel about Ms. Minmay as a singer or a professional, it's your life and you live it however you want. If she makes you happy, just fight for her. You wouldn't want to regret that you didn't give it your all, now would you?"

Rick suddenly remembered that a year and a half ago, this woman had been engaged to be married to a man to tragically lose him when he died in a car accident. If there was someone who knew regret, it was her.

"You are right, thanks Lisa. I'll keep fighting."

#

 **OMG!**

 _-By The Gossip Trio_

Well, it finally happened! Minmay was seen smooching a pair of lips that were not Hunter's. Instead, the singer was locking lips with her long-time manager and childhood friend, Kyle Fung! Rick has declined to comment, claiming to be super busy with his new album. Will this hurt his comeback as a solo artist? At least we know that some posters will finally come back from their hiding place now that the hot singer is single again!

You can find the incriminating picture here.

#

"Nice haircut."

"Well, I thought I needed a change in my image to go with everything else." he said ruefully. "What do you think?"

Lisa looked at him, not saying anything. Her eyes roved his face like a caress. Rick held his breath, hanging by a thread as he awaited her verdict. Why did he care so much about her opinion? Because she was the daughter of the record Label's CEO? Or was it because she was in charge of his career? Or was it something else completely?

Before he could delve any deeper on into it, she replied, "You look very mature, very handsome. But then again, that was never in question, wasn't it?" A twist of a smile drew itself on her lips.

Rick's brow creased. Was there more to that comment? What did she mean by that? But before he could articulate any of those questions, Lisa picked up her purse, put on her ever-present dark glasses and excused herself.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Rick asked her, his voice sounding lost, even to him.

"Not today. I don't think it's a good idea." She murmured as she walked out, leaving behind an extremely confused Rick.

#

 **The Power** CoupleTM **is Back?**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

Months after their breakup, Rick and Minmay have been seen together in a nightclub. Rick was celebrating the pre-release of his new album and sources say the exotic beauty was glued to his side once again. Does it mean that they will leave single hood behind again? Or are they great friends? And where is Minmay's manager in all this?

If you want to see pictures from the pre-release party, click here.

#

"I saw you with Minmay last night. Pretty cozy." Claudia sided up to Rick, who was sitting in their balcony, waiting for Roy to finish a call.

"Yeah. She wants us to be together again."

"You don't seem thrilled about that."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Is that the only reason you want to go back to her? There are plenty girls who would want to be with the famous Rick Hunter."

"Yeah, but they want to date the famous Rick, not the guy behind it all."

"Hum… Maybe you should look around, expand your horizons. Maybe the person you seek might be closer to you than you think." Rick looked at her in surprise. Did she mean who he thought she meant? "Maybe it is Minmay or maybe not. Just keep your heart open. Do what makes you happy." Claudia said, squeezing his shoulder. "Would you like tea?"

The change in conversation almost gave him whiplash. He seemed to be at the precipice of something but then he snapped back. He nodded his assent instead of trusting his voice and Claudia left him alone, with his thoughts.

#

 **Is there a Grammy in the Horizon?**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

Wow, oh wow! Rick Hunter's new album is finally out and what a surprise. Between the romantic songs and his soulful voice, he seemed truly inspired for this album! Also can we say, that boy can SING! He went all out with his vocals, depending more on them than the beat and we were pleasantly surprised. I think even some naysayers had to retract after hearing his voice on the acoustic versions.

Take a look at the compilation of "A Boy and His Guitar" where he sings the acoustic versions of his most popular songs, here.

 **Are they a couple or not?**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

For all their denying, they cannot deny that they are seen together A LOT! Who are we talking about? The couple that cannot seem to let go of each other, Rick and Minmay. Their on and off relationship is giving us whiplash. Are they just friend or something more?

Take a look at these pictures and tell us what you think about it!

 **Guess who** certainly **is not a couple?**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

Last night Minmay was interviewed by the host of The Late TV Show and she laid out some truths! Apparently, she claims that Rick and her are 'Old News' and are onlygoodsuperb friends. Ouch! That's not how it seemed like to us when they were caught by paparazzi last week cuddling on the beach in St. Tropez! Or the week before that when they were seen dancing super close in Ibiza. What do you believe, actions or words?

If you want to see the video from last night, click here. If you missed the super sexy pictures on the beach, click here.

#

"I thought I would find you here." Lisa said as she walked into the darkened studio.

"Where else would I be? I have a contract to fulfill. Wouldn't want to be set aside like old news." He replied, bitterly.

Her gaze softened. "You aren't old news." She approached him. "Here, tell me, what are you working on?"

"Just laying out some chords, seeing how far I can push the arrangement."

"Can you show me?"

Rick looked at her, surprised. "Do you mean it?"

"Why yes, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." She said naturally, and he knew that it was true. Lisa didn't pander to anybody. She didn't really have to. "I realized I've never seen you in this process. You usually just come into the studio with everything ready to go."

"Yeah, I didn't really want to be at home right now." Rick responded with melancholy but smiled when Lisa gave his knee a quick affectionate squeeze.

"So, how does this magical process work?" she asked, and he snorted.

"Nothing magical, it's more what I feel in my gut. I went to music school, so I learned technique but I have been listening and playing music since I was a kid with my dad. I apply the techniques with what I remember made me feel good when I was playing… and yeah, I, um… I sort of know."

Lisa just looked at him as if understanding. "Well, it differs from what I have seen or heard other people describe it but music is about emotions so, if it makes you feel something, you know it's right." Rick nodded enthusiastically. "What are you working on right now?" She leaned over to read over his shoulder. Rick froze as her delicate scent enveloped him. He had always appreciated that Lisa didn't seem to wear a lot of perfume, at least not one that was overpowering. It was only now she was this close he could smell her perfume, and he liked it.

"Rick?" She asked, turning towards him. This put their faces so close to each other, their noses were almost touching. Green eyes startled as they looked into his. Rick felt like he was drowning in them. So close but then she pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to enter your personal space." Lisa said and her warmth left his side.

Rick was about to tell her she could invade his personal space anytime she wanted but he stopped himself. Had it been enough time for her to mourn her fiance? Also, he didn't know how she felt about him. Lisa had always been hard to read. Plus, he had just ended a relationship. He didn't want to use anyone as a rebound or appear as if he was.

So he bit his tongue and instead turned back to the sheet of music, letting the notes fill the air as he explained to her what he was doing. Mostly, Lisa seemed subdued after that, the easy camaraderie that had been there until that moment, gone. Leaving instead a feeling of unease.

 **#**

 **Publicity Stunt or Real Love?**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

Regardless if you believe in real love or not, you have to admit that Minmay's timing for trying to get back with Rick is rather coincidental to the release of her first ever solo album. And is it us or does he NOT look happy around her? Rumor has it that this is just a publicity stunt and that his eye has been wandering when he's with her.

If you want to pictures of them on the pre-release party, click here.

#

This was the last time! The last time he fell into her charms. He promised himself that and he would not back away from his promise.

He should have never agreed to go back to her. Not this time and not the last time. It had felt so fake, like his heart was not in it. Instead, he kept being swept away by the tide, not fighting it, not fighting against it, against her not fighting for HER.

But this last time, it had really had been a publicity stunt more than a relationship. He had given in to the pressure of both camps, the execs that thought playing with their lives would give them more publicity. Rick had never wanted to be known for this, he had always thought his own merit would bring him the public eye. Instead, he was filled with shame and regret at the mockery he had made of his career.

He should have known not to go back to Minmay when his heart yearned for another. He could never forget her. After that near miss in the studio, she had avoided being alone with him, always making sure that there were other people around them. Every once in a while, he would catch her looking at him but she kept her distance. It had driven him insane!

The more that he was around her, the more that he fell in love with her but he was scared of approaching her. For one, he didn't know how she felt about him. After almost two years of knowing each other, of having a relationship that went from professional admiration, to a somewhat friendship and then all the complications with his own love life and her past he still didn't know where they stood.

He was pulled taut as an overstretched string, feeling as it the least amount of pressure might make him snap in two. He knew something had to give. It was past time he put himself out of this misery. If she didn't feel the same as he did, then at least he could move on. If there was any objection to

He grabbed his jacket and left for the studio, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, anyway. He needed to find her, to get answers. He needed to know if she felt the same way he felt about her. Because he had gained clarity, and he finally realized what he had been denying himself all along, that he had slowly but surely fallen in love with the silent, taciturn woman. That her facade had slowly been chipped away and her softer side had finally been revealed to him. He wanted to give himself a chance with her and if that meant leaving the label, he would do it, for her.

Quietly, he opened the studio door and heard the strains of a piano. Was she there with another artist? Was there another artist there? Rick halted as he recognized the song. It was the first song he had recorded from that new writer, the one that started his new journey. But not that old why would Roy have them re release it so early after it was a hit? He kept approaching the studio, now curious to see who it was and as he walked, a husky melodious voice started singing the verses, the melancholy feeling, sounding raw in the slower tempo.

When he finally saw who it was, it took him a few minutes for his brain to connect what he was seeing with what he knew about the lonely woman that was pouring her heart out on the piano. He recognized that honey brown hair. He recognized the slump of those shoulders and the elegant hands that moved flawlessly in the keys, not missing a beat, even though there were no music sheets in front of her. He could have sang the lyrics with her but the moment seemed too solemn to interrupt. Her pain seemed raw as she poured her heart into the song and Rick finally surmised one more secret of the enigma that was Lisa Hayes.

As the last notes of the piano still reverberated in the surrounding air, Rick just said, "It was you?" Lisa startled and turned to him, her hands over her heart. "It was you all along? The writer of that beautiful music?"

"You mean, the writer of the sappy, vein-cutting songs?" Her husky voice murmured like a reproach.

"Pota-yto, potah-to." Rick made a dismissive gesture, but he smiled, showing that it was a joke. His eyes took her in as if he was seeing a new person and Lisa lowered her gaze bashfully. "Did you also write the other songs? The one for the new album? Was that you?"

Lisa's brow creased, and she made an abortive gesture to get up but her legs got tangled in the piano bench she had forgotten to push back. She held on to the piano for support and avoided his gaze as she tried to come up with an answer but her silence damned her. He knew. He knew that all those sweet words of love had come from her, all those passionate sentiments. Now the question was, who were they about.

"Lisa, Lisa… Please tell me… who were they for? Who were those songs written for?" He beseeched her. "Were they for Karl?" He asked her, naming her dead fiance.

"This song was." She replied quietly, shyly.

"And the others? The ones for the new album?" He asked as he walked towards her as if you would walk towards a skittish animal. "Tell me Lisa, were they all for him?"

"You know the answer to that." She raised wet green eyes to him, eyes full of hope and veiled with mysteries. She watched him as he stood in front of her. So close she could almost feel the warmth of his body.

He placed one knee on the piano bench as he leaned towards her, his face as close as that one night he couldn't forget. "Were they for me?" He whispered.

Lisa parted her lips, as if to answer, instead, she placed a kiss on his lips. At the feeling of her soft lips, Rick embraced her, crushing her to him, as if to never let her go. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips further, tasting her, drowning in her. Her scent enveloped him and he was gone.

When they separated, they were both panting from the kiss and the emotions it unleashed. Rick held her tight, not wanting to let her go. She held on to him by the collar of his shirt, her gaze steady and wide in wonder.

"Yes, every single one of them was for you. I was trying to tell you how I felt, in the only way I could."

"You are amazing Lisa. You are even more amazing that I thought. And every single day I fell more and more in love with you. From the first day…"

"From the first day?" She asked suspicious, from the crook of his neck where he held her.

"Shush, I'm not done… Maybe from the first party when you spoke, you intrigued me but I was too scared of who you are and what you had gone through. I was a coward and I'm sorry."

Shook her head, with as much space as she had, and told him "I wasn't ready back then but after a while and as time passed… you healed my wounds and became the light in the dark."

Rick's low chuckles sounded in the silence. "Did you quote me your own lyrics at me?" He asked, separating himself from her to look at her.

"I wrote them for you." She replied cheekily, her eyes twinkling.

Rick laughed again. "How about I tell you how I feel?" And he went to grab a guitar that was sitting in the corner. They spent the next hour singing love songs to each other.

#

 **We did not see that one coming...**

 _-by The Gossip Trio_

Well, we actually did. We girls here at The Gossip Trio had observed the looks that these two lovebirds kept giving each other. After the last breakup from the Hunter-Lynn saga, we noticed these two getting closer than ever. It was confirmed in a press conference that Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes, daughter of Record Label mogul Donald Hayes, have been dating for months and are the inspiration for each other. What will become of these two? Only time will let us know.

For now, enjoy these candid shots of these two looking adorable with each other, here and here. And if you want to hear the official announcement, click here.


End file.
